


Wenn Loki einfach nicht nach Odins Plänen spielte (Loki, Odin)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Thors a bad king, Trickster Loki (Marvel), naive thor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Odin hat Pläne für Loki. Loki hat andere und er kann seine schneller umsetzten.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 5





	Wenn Loki einfach nicht nach Odins Plänen spielte (Loki, Odin)

„In den westlichen Ebenen von Vanaheim treibt ein wild gewordener Ursidae sein Unwesen Bruder. Er hat schon mehrere Felder zerstört, Rinderherden angegriffen und sogar getötet. Er soll gewaltig groß sein heißt es. Ich habe beschlossen ihn zu jagen und zu erlegen.“ Loki blickte nur kurz von seiner Schreibarbeit auf, um Thor einen gelangweilten Blick zu schenken. Thor selbst bemerkte es nicht da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war das Biest nicht nur mit Worten, sondern vor allem mit ausladenden Gesten zu beschreiben.  
„Das ist schön für dich Thor, die Bewohner dort werden dankbar sein. Du weißt aber das deine Krönung bald stattfinden soll? Du solltest dich mehr auf dein zukünftiges Amt konzentrieren.“ Thor schien den Tadel nicht zu bemerken oder das sein Bruder dies ohne jede Begeisterung oder überhaupt einer anderen Emotion außer Langeweile sagte. Genauso wenig wie ihm auffiel das Loki sich bereits wieder komplett seinem Brief zugewandt hatte. Er lächelte breit und voller Vorfreude.  
„Ja, ich sage unseren Freunden Bescheid, morgen brechen wir auf. Mach dich bereit Loki wir werden als Helden zurückkehren.“ Damit stolzierte Thor davon. Loki blieb an seinem Tisch sitzen, warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick hinterher.  
„Wir? Wohl kaum Bruder. Wohl kaum.“ Dann wand er sich wieder dem Papier zu und schrieb zu Ende, bevor er ihn mit Wach versiegelte und abschickte. Bald würde er ein neues Leben beginnen.

***

Die Pferde waren aufgezäumt und bereit. Fandral und Hogun scherzten bereits über die Siegesfeier. Fehlte nur noch Loki. Doch dies war nicht ungewöhnlich, er kam immer als letzter an.  
„Heute lässt er sich aber wirklich Zeit was?“ Inzwischen warteten sie bereits eine gute halbe Stunde und Loki hatte sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen. Thor war losgezogen um ihn zu holen, doch er war weder in seinen Räumen, noch in der Bibliothek oder dem Studierzimmer.  
Erst einer der Kammerdiener konnte Auskunft geben. Anscheinend war Loki bereits früh am Morgen aufgebrochen. Wohin wusste der Diener jedoch auch nicht.  
Etwas verärgert darüber das Loki anscheinend ihren Jagdtrip vergessen hatte, machte Thor sich mit den anderen ohne ihn auf den Weg.  
Unterdessen befand sich Loki am Königshof von Alfheim und überreichte Königin Titania mit einer Verbeugung sein Schreiben. Es wurde sorgfältig gelesen, es gab Geflüster zwischen der Königin und einigen ihrer Ratsmitglieder und der alte Hofmagier Pyramus wurde zu Rate gezogen. Nickte mehrmals bestätigend und warf Loki einen musternden Blick zu, bevor er erneut nickte.   
„Ihr seid euch dessen sicher? Soweit ich weiß war vorgesehen, das ihr der oberste Berater des neuen Königs, eures Bruders werdet?“ Wandte sich ihre Majestät wieder an ihn. Sie lehnte sein Gesuch nicht direkt ab, was Loki als Sieg verbuchte.  
„Mir wurde kein solcher Posten angeboten, weder von meinem Bruder, noch von meinen Eltern. Es gab lediglich Andeutungen ich würde einen guten Berater abgeben. Jedoch, selbst wenn man mir den Posten anböte, ich würde ablehnen.“  
„Das dürfte dem Allvater wenig gefallen.“  
„Mit Verlaub euer Hoheit, wir mögen in einer Monarchie leben aber es ist eine demokratische Monarchie. Ich bin kein Sklave sondern habe einen freien Willen und diesen muss selbst der Allvater respektieren. Seine möglichen Zukunftspläne für mich abzulehnen ist keine Straftat die er ahnden könnte.“  
„Ihr würdet öffentlich auf den Thron verzichten müssen.“  
„Damit habe ich kein Problem. Ohnehin war immer Thor dafür vorgesehen und ich denke er wird noch lange leben und viele Kinder in Welt setzen.“ Königin Titanias Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Thors Frauengeschichten waren weithin bekannt, wenngleich er bisher immer dafür gesorgt hatte, keine kleinen Bastarde in die Welt zu setzen.   
„Wird er zurechtkommen ohne euch als Hilfe?“ Wieder ernst sah ihre Hoheit ihn scharf an und Lokis Antwort lies sie erfreut, möglicherweise auch etwas Schadenfreudig lächeln.  
„Er wurde von unserem Vater persönlich ausgebildet. Tausend Jahre lang und Vater hält ihn für bereit. Er sollte es also.“ Und das war nicht einmal eine Lüge dachte Loki. Thor sollte bereit sein und war es nach Meinung ihres Vaters. Betonung auf sollte.

Die nächsten Wochen tauchte Loki häufiger nicht zu Treffen auf, die Thor mit ihm ausmachte. Auch solche die Frigga vereinbarte hielt er seltenen ein. Sogar eines, das Odin mit mehreren Handelsvertretern vereinbarte und bei dem er Lokis scharfen Verstand und silberne Zunge hätte gebrauchen können, misste er, was Loki viele wütende Worte einbrachte.   
Jedoch konnte Odin in nicht wirklich dafür bestrafen, da der Junge berechtigterweise darauf hinwies, dass in keinem der besagten Fälle seine Anwesenheit tatsächlich gefordert worden war oder er seine Anwesenheit zugesagt hätte.  
Nun gut, Odin mochte nicht explizit um seine Anwesenheit gebeten haben aber er hatte subtil darauf hingewiesen das sie gewünscht wurde. Was normalerweise als Befehl völlig ausreichte. Odin machte seinen Unmut darüber deutlich klar.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen das du einen gewissen Unmut hegst, da ich Thor statt deiner für den Thron wählte aber dies ist kein Grund sich wie ein schmollendes Kind zu benehmen Loki.“ Es folgte eine kleine Ansprache über Pflichten und gutes Benehmen und darüber, wie unsinnig Neid war.  
„Ich weiß, du denkst Thor sei nicht bereit für den Thron Loki. Du hast dies oft genug angedeutet. Und ja ich kann dies verstehen. Thor ist ungestüm, sorglos und wenig subtil.“ Etwas überrascht sah Loki auf. Er hatte bisher immer den Eindruck gehabt Vater würde seine Bedenken nicht ernst nehmen oder Thor einfach den Thron neiden. Doch anscheinend sah Vater Thors Fehler und wusste welche Probleme sie verursachen konnten. Und dennoch ernannte er ihn zum König.  
„Denke nicht ich wüsste dies nicht. Doch genau hier kommst du ins Spiel. Du weißt wie man Thor bändigt und kannst ihm helfen.“ Loki biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt einen neutralen Ausdruck. Dies hatte er erwartet aber es jetzt aus Vaters Mund zu hören war etwas anderes. Ja, Thor würde König sein und Loki sollte wie all die Jahre zuvor hinter ihm stehen und mit seiner Geduld, seiner Diplomatie und Wortgewandtheit alle dessen Fehler ausbügeln. Alle Arbeiten erledigen die Thor aus Mangel an Interesse nicht erledigen wollte oder verstand während Thor selbst auf dem goldenen Thron saß und alle Vorzüge genoss, ohne die Nachteile zu haben. Und das vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens.  
„Du verstehst das Thor einen guten Berater braucht nicht war? Jemandem, der ihm hilft zu regieren?“ Loki bejahte und erfreut klopfte Odin ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er meinte, Loki würde einen guten Berater abgeben sobald Thor König wäre, dann ging er. Lokis Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas düsterer aber er sagte nichts weiter. Vater würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben. Oh ja. Loki wusste er würde einen guten Berater abgeben aber er hatte nicht zugestimmt einer zu sein und was Vaters und Mutters beiläufigen Andeutungen und Manipulationen dahingehend betraf, war er längst darüber hinausgewachsen, als das dies noch funktionieren würde.

Wenige Tage vor der Krönung musste Thor seinen zukünftigen Beraterstab bestätigen oder die Stellen nach eigenen Wünschen neu besetzten. Im großen und ganzen behielt er die alteingesessenen auf ihren Posten. Eine Ausnahme war der Hauptmann der Palastwache, der von Hogun ersetzt wurde, welcher seine Bewerbung Thor schon vor Wochen vorlegte.   
Thor war mitten im Papierkrieg als Loki mit seinem Schreiben vortrat. Vater stand hinter ihm um ihm Rat zu geben wer für den Posten sonst noch in Frage käme und kontrollierte die Dokumente. Nicht das es erforderlich wäre, nein, es diente nur der Sicherheit. Immerhin würden alle heute unterschriebenen Papiere in dem Moment, in dem Thor vereidigt wurde, gültig werden.  
„Hallo Bruder, viel zu tun wie ich sehe? Vater.“ Thor lächelte ehrlich und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Lokis Brief. Auch Vater sah ihn und nickte mit einem wohlwollenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ja, du siehst richtig. Noch mehr Arbeit für dich. Wenn du kurz hier und hier unterschreibst damit ich bald meine neue Stelle antreten kann? Danach helf ich dir sogar beim sortieren und abheften.“ Kurz überflog Thor die ersten Zeilen des Dokuments, bevor er an den Stellen die Loki zeigte, seinen Namen setzte. Kaum war es getan, zog Loki die Papiere wieder zu sich um sie noch einmal anzusehen, bevor er die ein Ausführung verschwinden lies und die andere ordentlich abheftete.  
„Danke Loki. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich das alles ohne dich schaffen würde.“  
„Du wirst deinem Bruder eine große Hilfe am Thron sein Loki. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
„Danke Vater. Bruder. Nun, lass uns um dieses Chaos kümmern.“

***

Zwei Tage nach Thors Krönung und der anschließenden Feier trat Loki seinen neuen Posten an. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein neues Arbeitszimmer. Es war weitläufig und bot einen schönen Blick über die Stadt. Sein Vorgänger hatte einige Möbel zurückgelassen, sowie eine Liste mit Informationen.   
Vier Tage später kehrten die Vertreter der anderen Königshäuser aus Asgard zurück wo sie ihre Aufwartung an den neuen König machten und sich der alten Verträge versicherten. Was sie berichteten, sorgte für Unglaube, Verwirrung und eine leichte Unsicherheit. König Thor schien, um es freundlich auszudrücken, wenig Ahnung von diplomatischen Verhalten zu haben. Um es mit Lokis Worten auszudrücken, Thor war unsensibel, unhöflich und prahlerisch. Vermutlich würde es noch schlimmer werden. Thor war es nicht gewohnt das jemand nein zu ihm sagte.  
Knapp drei Wochen später hatte Vater ihn ausfindig gemacht und stürmte wütend in Lokis Arbeitszimmer. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Er mochte Heimdalls Blick entgehen aber Worte ließen sich schwerer aufhalten.  
„Was bei Hel denkst du das du hier tust Loki? Du solltest in Asgard sein! Du solltest Thor helfen verdammt nochmal! Weißt du was dein Bruder angerichtet hat, nur weil du nicht dort warst? Er hat den halben Stadtrat mit seinen unüberlegten Worten vergrätzt und Nornheim hat angedeutet die Handelsverträge aufzukündigen, nachdem er ihren Prinzen mit abfälligen Worten über dessen Magische Kampfkünste beleidigte!“  
„So wie er meine Magie immer beleidigte und Tricks nannte nicht war? Es schien dich damals nie zu kümmern, zumindest bist du nie eingeschritten.“  
„Loki, es geht hier nicht um eure kleinen Streitereien. Du wirst auf der Stelle nach Hause kommen und dich um deine Pflichten kümmern, wie es sich für den Königlichen Berater gehört.“  
„Nein Vater.“ Odin, der sich bereits zum gehen gewandt hatte, stoppte überrascht von den völlig unerwarteten Widerworten.  
„Was?“  
„Ich sagte Nein Vater. Ich bin nicht Thors Berater und habe nicht vor es zu werden.“ Damit zog Loki mehrere Briefe aus seiner Tasche.  
„Dies ist ein Ablehnungsschreiben im Bezug auf das Angebot des Königlichen Beraters von Asgard. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen aber ich wollte höflich sein. Du siehst Thors Unterschrift? Und hier ist mein offizieller Verzicht auf den Titel des Prinzen von Asgard sowie des Throns, ebenfalls von Thor unterzeichnet. Und hier noch mein Antrag auf Erwerb der Staatsbürgerschaft Alfheims. Unterzeichnet von Königin Titania persönlich. Und hier mein Arbeitsvertrag als neuer Hofmagier Alfheims. Ebenfalls unterzeichnet.“ Odin riss ihm die Papier fast aus der Hand. Hektisch wanderten seine Augen über die Worte während er langsam erbleichte. Es hatte alles seine Richtigkeit und konnte nicht, nicht einmal von Odin, angefochten werden. Dafür hatte Loki gesorgt.  
„Aber dein Bruder braucht dich!“  
„Du hast Thor zum König erklärt. Du hast ihn für fähig gehalten es zu sein. Jetzt wird Asgard mit ihm klarkommen müssen.“  
„Es gab Pläne Loki! Für dich und Thor und Asgard!“  
„Deine Pläne, nicht meine. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest Allvater, ich habe Dinge zu erledigen. Richte Mutter Grüße aus.“ Damit teleportierte Loki sich bewusst dramatisch aus seinem Arbeitszimmer.


End file.
